


I Like How You Work With Your Hands

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Zevran and Cal have a roll aroundCal lives au!





	I Like How You Work With Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, un-betad  
> Just some good old fashion smut

Cal walked to the bed where Zevran was. He was stinking of sweat and cum and Cal couldn't help but to stare at Zevran's bare torso, and the layered tattoos that covered it. For some reason Cal was horribly horny, it happened sometimes, no particular reason. Normally he would go to a private room and take care of it himself as quickly and efficiently as possible, but something was drawing him to Zevran. He remembered the one time they had masturbated together, the intensity of pleasuring yourself with another, it made him hard just thinking about it.

 

Cal went to the door and warded the room, making sure they would not be heard. He then went back to bed and sat down on it unsure of how to broach the topic. Eventually he blurted.

 

“I… I'm aroused.”

 

Zevran glanced up quirking an eyebrow. “I thought you didn't get aroused?” 

 

Cal sighed. “I do, sometimes, randomly, it doesn't make me want to sleep with you anymore but I wanted to… pleasure myself, and I didn't want to do it alone, I was hoping you would… get off with me?” Cal covered his face.

 

“If you're comfortable with it, it would be my honour.” Zevran smiled.

 

Cal got into bed and shimmied under the covers. He put a hand around his cock and started to stroke, focusing on his breathing, he continued, rubbing the length. He could hear Zevran moaning lewdly and the sound went straight to his crotch. He pulled faster and faster until he felt a familiar ache in his balls and he gave one final pull and his pleasure spilled over. He rocked his hips and threw back his head to cry out. He felt the tension go out of his body and he was breathing hard. He pulled out his hand from his small clothes and wiped his hand on a towel on the bedside table. 

 

Zevran laughed. “It's a good thing we don't have sex you have no stamina.”

 

Cal glanced at him, watched his arm pump in slow controlled strokes. Cal flipped on his side and pressed his lips to Zevran's ear. His breath caught in his throat and he turned his head toward Cal.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Shh, relax.” Cal whispered as he fit the tip of Zevran's ear in his mouth.

 

“Mmmph!” 

 

Cal snaked his hand downward a found its way into Zevran's small clothes. Zevran grabbed his wrist.

 

“You don't have to do that, I can get off on my own.”

 

“I want to Zev, trust me.” Cal whispered as he began to massage Zevran's ear with his other hand.

 

Zevran reluctantly let go and wrapped an arm around Cal. As he grazed his teeth against Zevran's ear, Zevran let out a breathy whine.

 

“Who told you about the ears?”

 

“Heard it from a recruit.” Mumbled Cal as he began to stroke Zevran's length.

 

Zevran bucked his hips at the contact and groaned. Cal continued his assault on Zevran's cock stroking it, occasionally thumbing the head. All the while he continued to suck, lick and massage Zevran's ear. Zevran was reacting wildly, moaning and bucking and generally being very loud. Cal was very grateful he warded the room. Zevran continued to mule under Cal's attention until finally.

 

“C-Cal, I'm going to… I'm going to…uhn!” with a final buck and shudder of his hips Zevran came crying out.

 

Cal continued to rub him through his orgasm until he stopped shaking and was breathing regularly. Call wiped his hand on the cloth again. 

 

Zevran glanced down at Cal's crotch. “Either you have a knife in your pocket or you're hard again.”

 

Cal blushed and looked away. “It's fine I'm too tired to get off again.”

 

“What if I did all the work? It's only right I return the favor.” Zevran purred.

 

Cal bit his lip. “Ok.”

 

Zevran reached down and got Cal's dick in his hand. Zevran hands were rough, calloused and scarred, but he had a gentleness to him that Cal found endearing. Zevran was also much more experienced with jacking off, he squeezed and massaged, he put pressure on different parts of the member, he drummed his fingers, changing his grip from a bit too tight, to ghosting across. It wasn't long until Cal was whimpering under him wiggling from side to side in pleasure. For the second time that night Cal came crying out.

 

“Zev! Zev! Zev!”

 

Zevran stroked him through his orgasm slowing as the pleasure slowed it's pulsing. He let go of Cal's soft cock and lifted the cum to his mouth. 

 

“What are you doing?” Cal asked.

 

Zevran licked the cum clean from his hand. “You're pleasure is tasty.”

 

Cal flushed again and gently put his hand down Zevran's small clothes, he put the cum into his mouth and gagged.

 

“Ugh it's horribly salty.” Cal hissed.

 

Zevran laughed and pushed their mouths together, combining the saltiness in both their mouths.

 

“I was trained to love the taste of it, it tastes like a successful mission.” Zevran said wistfully.

 

Cal stared at him for a moment then cleaned the rest of the cum from his hand with his tongue. He glanced up at Zevran, suitably debased. Zevran pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I love you mi amor, thank you.”

 

Cal collapsed onto the pillow. “You're really good with your hands.” He said breathlessly.

 

Zevran smiled and cuddled close.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com


End file.
